Atomic Kyungsoo
by goldspaypaint
Summary: Atomic Blonde but with Exo. Kyungsoo obviously being the main character, because I'm a sucker for BAMF!Kyungsoo. A little Chansoo, Past Kaisoo. Character deaths (Sorry) Oh! And the majority of them are British, technically it doesn't make sense but whatever! Also this is my first story so any feed back is appreciated :) *Not completed*
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **Berlin 1989**

 **Kim Jogin**

 **Code name Kai**

This was bad, this was really really bad. His bare feet made rapid clapping sounds as they hit the damp sidewalk. It was way too cold to be dressed only in your underwear and a damn bathrobe and his breath puffed out in ragged clouds. Running past a wooden gate he got an idea, he circled back, climbing it swiftly and landing on the other side.

It lead to a small courtyard between two apartment buildings. On the opposite side of the yard a nicer metal gate stood, he jogged to it hoping that at this late hour all the tenants were all sleeping. When reaching the gate he found it locked, cursing under his breath he hoisted himself up and dropped on the other side.

It lead him to a small street facing the water, it was empty besides from a few parked cars. Jogin exhaled slowly he must have lost them. Giving himself a second to think, he started to cross the street to look over the canal. There was a sudden light and a blinding pain as a car came from the corner and hit him.

He tried to get up but could only manage to erect his upper body, the driver exited the car. Jogin couldn't think straight, the pain and adrenaline pumping through him was making him nauseous.

"How did you find me" He croaked as the KGB Operative stepped forward, gun in hand, and placed the tip of the attached silencer to his forehead.

"You aren't as good of a spy as you think" He answered calmly. Panic was starting to hit, this was where he would die.

"It was Satchel, wasn't it? He ratted me out?" Jogin hissed. The sound of the trigger clicked and Jogin was met by darkness.

The assassin keeled down removing the nice golden watch from the deceased wrist, then he unceremoniously dumped the corpse into the water.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **10 Days later London**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Code name D.O**

Kyungsoo groaned as his sore body hit the ice water. Some of it flowed the edge of bathtub making the floor wet, but that was the least of his problems. The bathroom was nice, luxurious even, with pristine white tiles, stained red by his own blood. It would be one hell of a mess to explain to the hotel staff but he'd bribed the cleaning lady to keep her silent. Gently tracing the fingers of his left hand over his broken ribs, he took a swig of the whiskey with his right letting his mind wonder to dead friends.

He only stayed in the bath for five more minutes, not wanting to subject himself to frostbite. Placing the half empty glass next to the basin, he went to the wardrobe in the unlit hotel room to get his metal cigarette case from his coat. Fishing it out together with a crumpled up photo. Frowning he brought both of his finds back to the stark light of the bathroom. It portrayed himself cured into an embrace with Kai. Kyungsoo let out a slow breath and lit the photo on fire, letting it fall into the sink so he wouldn't burn his already bruised hands. While watching the evidence of something very dangerous turn to ashes, he lit a cigarette. As the nicotine started to do it's job, he started doing his. Attending various wounds with the appropriate treatments.

A few band aids, bandages and painkillers later he was starting to feel more like himself. Taking the glass of whiskey with him to the bedroom he looked into the open wardrobe, now with the lights on. Staring back at him was four immaculate and not to mention expensive suits and dress shirts. Picking out an all black ensemble, the only color being the silver belt buckle and cuff links. As if on cue the phone rang, it was the desk clerk informing him that his taxi had arrived. Downing the rest of the whiskey, grabbing his shin length coat and a pair of sunglasses, he exited his accommodation.

The cab was waiting right outside the entrance, Kyungsoo got in, confirm the destination and they were off. The cabby was luckily the silent type, and he didn't protest or ask for one when Kyungsoo lit his second cigarette of the day. At the journeys end he tipped well, it was after all the governments money so he might as well give some back to the people.

The building was white, grand and packed with people. Passing the queues some gave him a few stares but the guard at the front desk let him in quickly after scanning his id card, hastily picking up the phone to announce his arrival to Kim Junmyeon, who met Kyungsoo at the top of the elevator with a "You're late," In response to this he removed his sunglasses. Junmyeon inhaled sharply, "that's a nasty black eye" Kyungsoo never being the one for small talk smiled thinly, Junmyeon got the hint.

"We're in room seven"

Entering room seven together they seated themselves on either side of the table. Kyungsoo placed his flip lighter and cigarette case on the table slowly. Lighting one he asked,

"where is Lay?"

Junmyeon gave him a look before answering, "Due to recent events he will not be joining us." Kyungsoo knowing better glanced at the mirrored glass as Kris Wu stepped through the door and placing himself next to Junmyeon who after asking if everyone was ready pressed the record button.

"The voices on record are as following; I am Senior director and officer Kim Junmyeon and with me today I have Kris Wu of the US Central Intelligence Crevice and returning British operational officer Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo leaned forward in his seat and added calmly, "Before we begin, sir, can I make an official request that Mr Wu will be removed from the debriefing" Junmyeon without flinching answered in a calm voice,"Request Denied"

Kyungsoo continued,"The subject of this debriefing is't for the CIA to hear"

"Mr Do, You are are the subject of this debriefing"

Kyungsoo cut in and for a second they were both talking at once before Kris cut them off,

"I was there in Berlin, mr. Do, and I'm here now with the full accusative authority of America. If it will make you more comfortable I can stand behind that mirror with everyone else, but it's a little crowded " Kyungsoo took a drag of his cigarette but before it touched his lips he uttered "Wanker" under his breath. Kris looked shocked, and sputtered

"What did you say?" a tense moment passed when Kyungsoo held his gaze before giving him an innocent look and replied sweetly,"I didn't say anything" Junmyeun looked up from his papers,"Sorry, but I heard you said something"

"Well you must have misheard" Kyungsoo answered sweetly

"I heared him said something" Kris fumed

"What did he say?" Kris suddenly looked uncomfortable glancing between the two britts. Kyungsoo still looking as innocent as lamb let a moment pass before inquiring,

"Should we play the tape back?", and taking another drag at his cigarette. When no one answered he continued ,"well then, shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **9 days earlier, London**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Code name D.O**

Kyungsoo was standing in the doorway of an immaculate library. Kim Junmyeon and Lay were sitting in two high backed leather armchairs. Lay had a cup of tea on one hand and a news paper in the other, glancing up he noticed Kyungsoo hovering.

"Sorry to bring you in on such short notice, you already know officer Junmyeon. Please, take a seat."- Kyungsoo obeyed silently and nodded to Junmyeon. -"We were just looking over your files. Your Russian is excellent, you're an expert in escape and evasion, proficient in intelligence collection and hand to hand combat. Its an impressive set of skills" Kyungsoo kept quiet glancing between the two, so Junmyeon picked up the conversation.

"How well did you know agent Kai?"

"Enough to say hello, we worked together in Istanbul in 85-" but he got cut of by Lay "He's dead" A tense moment passed

"He was killed last night on a mission in Berlin"- Junmyeon continued as he prepared a projector-"West German police fished his body out of the Landwehrkanal this morning. He was shot in the head,"- Shock was registering in waves but Kyungsoo was careful to not show it- "Yesterday he meet with a Russian agent, Luhan" Junmyeun turned it on and a picture of a young man appeared,"We've promised him immunity in exchange for a document on a microfilm with the code name the List"

"Its hidden in a watch and contains the names of every undercover spy. If this information is gets out the Cold War could be extended by 40 years." Lay continued

"We believe that Kai's killer now has the watch and the information,"- Junmyeun changed the picture on the projector to a picture of another man- "Our sources believe that it was this man, Huang Zitao, who did it"

Kyungsoo fished a cigarette out of his pocket and simply stated,"So you want me in Moscow" Lay put down his newspaper and with a firm voice said,"No, he's in Berlin and everyone is looking for him. The Yankees, Frogs and the Soviet. Of course. We also have an operator looking for him, Xiumin"

"Who's that"

Junmyeun changed the picture a third time and explained,"He's our number one man in Berlin and your point of contact. Since he doesn't have a supervisor he's gone native"

Lay snorted and commented,"He's down right feral if you ask me. Berlin is like the wild west and if that bloody wall comes crashing down we don't want to be under it. If the Russians get that list we're all buggered" -Lay took a sip of tea -"sideways"

Handed Kyungsoo a folder Junmyeun added,"We want you to go in and pretend to be Kai's lawyer sent by his family to recover his remains. Your mission is to connect with Xiumin and do whatever to get that list home. And remember this is a highly sensitive matter."-there was a tense moment before he concluded- "Trust no one"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **East Berlin, 1 November 1989**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Code name Xiumin**

The crowd was swaying around him, loud music blaring. They were in a empty warehouse often got used for illeagal parties, such as this one. He could see Luhan at the bar, looking as uncomfortable and out of place as humanly possible, he was given a drink by the bartender, Beakhyun, a talkative Swede with a mullet. Minseok walked up to him, smiled and damanded, "Where's that fucking List"

"I already gave it to your friend, Kai" They had to talk loudly to be heared over the music,

"Well, Kai didn't show up"

"I did my part, I gave him the microfilm" -There was an uncomfortable moment before Luhan continued-"You have to get me across, it's not safe for me here anymore"

"No list, no deal" Minseok didn't have time for this bullshit and wasn't moved when Luhan stared to beg,

"I risked everything, Xuimin you-"

Minseok's patience ran out,"No list, no deal. Without that list why shouldn't I take you outside and shoot you in the fucking head" Luhan looked stunned, and there was a moment before he squeaked,"Shooting a stasi officer?"

For a second Minseok was stunned by this mans mere patheticness,"Who's trying to defect to the west? Yeah" But before he could scare the wretch some more police sirens started blaring, shit. Beakhyun swiftly jumped over the makeshift table he used as bar and waved for them both to follow. He lead them through the panicking crowd to a side door, letting the two of them out in the cold November night. Minseok turned to Luhan,

"Please tell me you've made a copy"

"I memorized it" Minseok wanted to bang his head against a wall but instead he snapped,"You memorized it? Every single agent on that list?"

"Yes, every signal one, Kim Minseok" Taken aback by his real name all he could do was stare.

"You're a good man-" Luhan started but Minseok cut him of,

"Oh piss off, I'll get you across, I just want the list"- turning a corner he saw a police car-" Oh Fuck" Luhan, unseen by the police officers, saw his opportunity to leave and murmured,"I'll be in touch" before scampering off.

The two police men shone their flashlights at Minseok and asked in German,"Can we see your identification"

Starting to stumble towards them, a plan formed in his head. He couldn't get caught on this side of the wall. That would get him arrested and probably deported. When he found the folded up papers he dropped them clumsily at one of the officers feet. Leaning down to pick them up he brought his fist up into the police mans groin. The man doubled over dropping his flashlight. Minseok caught it and slammed it into his opponent head, who crumpled to the ground. Quickly turning he threw the flashlight into the face of the other officer who stumbled backwards. Minseok flew forward kicking the side of the polices knee, who yelled out in pain and fell down onto all four, that earned him a hard kick to the side of his head. After making sure they were both unconscious by kicking them, he picked up his papers and tucking them into his bomber jacket. What a fucking night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **2 November 1989, West Berlin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Code name D.O**

People were busseling around in the Airport, Xuimin was late, so all Kyungsoo could do was to wait. So there he stood, cigarette in hand, glancing at a strangers reflection in the window. He was standing behind Kyungsoo in a telephone booth, he was tall, handsome and obviously trying to spy on him.

A chauffeur in black uniform stepped up,

"You must be D.O, Xuimin is late so I've been sent to escort you to your hotel." -Kyungsoo dropped his cigarette and crushed it with the toe of his boot- "Do you have your luggage?" Giving the telephone booth stranger a last glance, he gave the driver his carry on bag,

"The rest have already been sent in advance" the chauffeur nodded,

"Of course sir, right this way"

There was a second larger man at the car wearing a trench coat, he took the bag from the driver and placing it in the trunk. While getting into the car he got a better look at phone booth stranger, who now held a camera presumably taking a few snapshots. The door slammed shut, and both the chauffeur and the man with the trench coat got in. To Kyungsoo's acute discomfort, trench coat guy seated himself in the back seat with him. Some thing was of, but as the thought hit him they were already on their way.

Another car was following them closely, Kyungsoo could see it in the rear view mirror, well shit, he must have been made. The driver was talking about this and that,

"You have to visit the Central, that's where you go if you want a strong drink"- He handed Kyungsoo a business card it was black and in big gold letters it said the Central- "By the way when we're on the topic Chen was very interested to know what you're doing in the city" Well shit, they were Russians,keeping an eye on his captors he fished out his metal cigarette case out of his coat. Reaching it out as if to offer one it the man with the trench coat. The brute fell for it reaching out his hand. Kyungsoo rammed the case in to his throat one, two, three times making the man gag and cough. Pressing down the button for the mans seat belt and opening his car door wanting to push him out of the car. But the man came to his senses pilling out a gun, Kyungsoo placed one hand at the bend of the mans arm and the other at his wrist forcing his hand up so the gun pointed to the roof of the car. Two shots rang out, the sound deafening in such close quarters. Removing his hand from the elbow and placing it on top of the gun forcing it out of the mans hand and the elbowing him in the face. This gave Kyungsoo the opportunity to push him out of the open car door, but he held on and the chauffeur pulled out his gun. Tucking himself out of harms reach he grabbed at the hand holding the gun and gave the brute a hard kick in the face finally resulting in him falling out of the moving vehicle.

A bullet lodged itself into the seat next to Kyungsoos. Who twisted the chauffeur wrist forcing him to drop the gun, still twisting the mans wrist he leaned forward, pressed the button of the drivers seat belt, who exclaimed,

"What the fuck are you doing" Kyungsoo let go of the mans hand and grabbed the steering weal turning it as far as he could to the side. There was a hard jolt as the car hit something, Kyungsoo reeled himself back making sure that his seat belt was tight around him there was a painful tug as the car turned over. Gravity grabbed hold of the driver who flung up hitting his head with a nasty crack.

The car came to a stop. Kyungsoo who was hanging upside braced his forearm against the ceiling of the car and disconnected his seat belt. Hearing footsteps he grabbed the gun the driver had dropped and pointed it towards the open door. A man keeled down and Kyungsoo fired, and missed, leading to the man jumping away and shouting,

"Easy!"- A hand appeared holding something reflective- "I've got your cigarette case" Kyungsoo snatched it, and demanded,

"Where the fuck were you" It was Xiumin.

By the time Kyungsoo got out of the wreck, Xiumin was dragging the chauffeur towards his own sleek car. However he let him go when he was close to the upturned cars trunk and with a,

"Let me help me with your luggage" he opened the trunk letting Kyungsoo's bag fall to the asphalt, he then resumed dragging the unconscious body away.

"For fucks sake" -Kyungsoo sighed, picking up his bag- "I was on the ground for 15 minutes and I've already been made" Dusting of his bag he started to follow Xuimin, who by now was trying to stuff the driver in his sleek car trunk.

"They knew who I was" Kyungsoo admitted, Xuimin didn't seem impressed and answered nonchalantly,

"That's unsettling" Kyungsoo watched him struggle with the body who was starting to regain awareness before relenting,

"And you" Xuimin seemed even less impressed by this, only letting out,

"Hardly surprising" Kyungsoo was tiring of watching his college trying and failing to stuff the now struggling driver in his trunk, stepping up he hit the chauffeur with a fist right in the nose and as expected he crumpled back. Kyungsoo pushed in the lifeless limbs into the trunk and slammed it shut,

"Great fucking start, Xuimin, great fucking start"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **2 November 1989, West Berlin**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Code name D.O**

Xiumin was driving like a maniac, talking about everything, jumping between topics like mad man on a wild goose chase. Most of what he was saying was bullshit and Kyungsoo was't paying to much attention,

"I mean how the fuck do they think that you coming down is going to help me find that list, the second you walk in to claim Kai's body they're going to figure out who you are and you're going to be sent home" Kyungsoo tired of Xuimin's bitching answered calmly,

"I'm going to figure it out" Xuimin sighed and pointed,

"That's the Central, if you want some gossip that's where you go"- They took a hard turn -" and coming up here is my office" Kyungsoo cut him,

"I'm not here to collect post cards Xuimin, just drop me at my hotel its around the corner" Xuimin glanced over,

"I thought you'd never been to Berlin before" Kyungsoo met his eyes,

"I can read a fucking map" Xuimin laughed,

"Wait just a minute" He stopped the car to fast the wheals letting out a squeak as they were dragged against the asphalt. Kyungsoo looked out this wasn't the hotel confused he asked,

"What are you doing?" Xiumin stepped out, opened the trunk and as he started to drag out there captive he grunted,

"I'm sending a message to a fascist pig" - Grabbing the struggling driver by his neck tie Xiumin seared -"Say hello to comrade Chen for me" and then he punched the chauffeur who once again fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **2 November 1989, East Berlin**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Code name Chen**

They were in an abandoned warehouse, nine youth were kneeling before him. A few of his men were standing around them making sure they wouldn't try anything reckless. Clearing his through to make himself noticed Jongdae stepped forward and demanded in German,

"Well, what do we have here?" One of his comrades stepped forward announcing,

"We cought them at the party last night" Jongdae smiled, perfect,

"East Germany's best and brightest"- looking over them Jongdae his eyes caught at a young man wearing a tracksuit-"You there, step forward"-the youth hesitated so Chen repeated himself harsher this time-"I said forward"-the kid stood looking uncertain- "Come here", Jongdae said sweetly.

"So you want to have fun, lets have some fun" -Walking over to a boombox Jongdae keeled- "well what do we have here" When pressing the play button the middle of Nena's 99 Luftballons started playing. Standing up he looked at the kid in front of him. When he didn't do anything Jongdae encouraged him,

"Come on now, dance for me" -the boy hesitated, so Jongdae encouraged him- "the music is on, show us what you've got" -getting down to the ground the kid did a pathetic attempt at break dancing, after halfheartedly tries he got back on to his feet. Jongdae seared- "Well then, give him a round of applause" The rest of the kneeling kids started to applaud, it sounded pathetic. Jongdae sucker punched the kid, who stumbled to the side. When the second strike hit he fell to the ground, and Jongdae kicked him over and over again. When he felt pleased with his work he looked at the rest of the youth. They looked terrified. Served them right for having a party in this warehouse which lead to the police arriving and finding things they should't have. He couldn't believe that Luhan had been there yesterday and gotten away. Snapping his fingers at one of his comrades he commanded,

"Give me the photo" One of them stepped forward giving him the small paper. Holding it up so the teens could see it he stated,

"This man was here last night, he's a traitor and if you don't want to end up like your friend here" Jongdae gave him a kick for emphasis -"You tell me where he is"

Some one cleared their throat behind him and Jongdae turned, it was Sehun. Jongdae gave the photo to one of his comrades who continued showing it the kneeling youth. Stepping closer to Sehun he demanded in Russian,

"Where is Zitao"

"He never showed up comrade Chen" Sehun answered earnestly. Rage bubbling up Jongdae spat,

"Capitalist bastard hes probably going to sell the list" -Looking over his comrades he continued- "find Zitao, make sure he pays" He could't say the he was to surprised that he had betrayed them but that didn't make it sting less.


End file.
